Nueva vida, Nuevas experiencias
by oOAmalTheaOo
Summary: una AU donde la vida de Sirius esta en juego
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

****

**"Empezando el jucio"**

El caso de Sirius estaba en juicio por el caso de los Potter. Se había encontrado al verdadero culpable. 

Peter Pettigrew, aquella rata traicionera había sido encontrada, se  llamo al instante a una charla con los miembros del Ministerio de Magia de los caso de  condena y se reanudaría el caso de los Potter

Sirius estaba en una de las celdas de Azkabam, estaba pálido, desnutrido y tenia una mirada vacía, lo único que decía era "yo no lo hice". Lo tenia grabado en su mente

 Sirius fue sacado y llevado al Ministerio de Magia rápidamente, tal cual como estaba en Azkabam

En la sala de juicio estaban todos los ministros, Albus Dumbledore y por supuesto, uno de sus mejores amigos, Remus Lupin

Sirius estaba sentado en una esquina atado con cadenas

- Silencio!, ya es momento de empezar el juicio – grito una voz, el señor Fudge

Silencio absoluto en la sala

- Ya ha pasado 1 años desde la muerte de los Potter – empezó Fudge en voz neutral- y hoy hemos vuelto por una acusación – mira a Remus – se llama adelante al Señor Lupin!

Lupin se había sentado en una silla al frente de los ministros, le dieron ventaserum en una dosis moderada

- bien empecemos. ¿Cómo se llama?

- Remus John Lupin

- ¿era amigo de Sirius Black y de Peter Pettigrew? - dijo otra voz masculina

- si y no 

- especifique!

- era amigo de Peter y no era amigo de Sirius  - todos se asombran – aun lo soy 

- bien. Diga ¿Por qué acuso al Señor Pettigrew de asesinado?

- por que eso fue lo que paso, el Asesino a James y Lily al decirle a Voldemort….. – algunos susurros entre colegas por al nombre del Señor Oscuro - ………… él era su guardián secreto

-¿pero no era Black el guardián secreto? – dijo una voz femenina

- asi era, primero fue Sirius, pero el pensó que seria muy obvio que el seria el guardián secreto, por eso decidió cambiarlo con Peter

- ¿y como sabe eso usted?

- lo se por que antes de que Sirius fuera a buscar a Peter fue a mi casa, pensando a que Peter estaba conmigo

- diga ¿adonde encontró a Pettigrew?

Remus dejo salir una sonrisa 

- ¿no es obvio?, ¿donde se encuentra a una rata?, pues en un basurero, solo que este era muggle

Algunos Ministros están confusos por lo dicho

- bien, ha terminado el interrogatorio al Señor Lupin – Remus se levanta medio mareado – sigue el acusado, el Señor Pettigrew!

Sirius había salido de su trance al escuchar que llamaban a la rata traidora. Su sangre hervía, y como no, si por su culpa él había sido encerrado en Azkabam por algo que no había echo.

Odio

Venganza

Rencor

Justicia

Eso era lo que Sirius sentía por todo su cuerpo al ver la pequeña y torpe figura de su ***EX*** amigo de Hogwarts

Obligado, Peter tuvo que tomarse la poción.

- bien diga su nombre 

- Peter Pettigrew

- ¿usted asesino a los Potter?

- no, yo solo se los entre mi señor y él los mato

- ¿usted era amigo de los Potter?

- así es, aun lo soy

Una mujer de cortos cabellos lisos marrón hasta los hombros y ojos lilas se levantó repentinamente de su asiento llamando la atención de todos los de la sala

- ¿¡COMO SE ATREVE A DECIR ESO!? – dijo golpeando la mesa - ¡usted no es mas que un traidor que abuso el poder de sus amigos!

- en parte si – respondió neutral - ¿usted cree que prefiero la vida de mis amigos, mientras que la mía corre peligro?, todo esto lo hice para sobrevivir con el más fuerte, para no morir como una presa más 

 - ¡usted no es mas que un traidor!- mira a la sala – voto a favor de su condena como asesino de los Potter

Cuchicheos se oían por toda el aula 

- no puede votar ahora Señora Vigneaux – dijo Fudge. 

Emily Vigneaux esta enojada, se le notaba en su cara. Detestaba cuando la llamaban ***SEÑORA* **cuando apenas tenia 23 años y mas encima ¡no estaba casada! 

Una pequeña idea de su cabeza salio de su boca

- discúlpeme Señor Fudge, pero estamos en un juicio, por lo tanto podemos votar en cualquier minuto, no?

Varias cabezas afirmaban positivamente 

- lo ve?, ahora llamo a votar, quien este a favor de que Peter Pettigrew es culpable, haga aparecer chispas verdes, si cree que es inocente haga aparecer chispas rojas – dijo claramente para que no les quedara duda alguna a nadie

Chispas rojas y verdes aparecían de todos lados, parecían fuegos artificiales muggle. 

Después de unos minutos todas las varitas estaban levantadas con diferentes colores.

Emily contó los votos y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro

- bien, hay 7 varitas rojas y 8 verdes entonces se……..

- aun no Vigneaux – dijo una voz fría – yo aun no voto

La sonrisa de Emily había desaparecido

- pues hazlo rápido Malfoy ¬¬

- como gustes- una sonrisa maléfica te puso en su rostro

Malfoy había echo a su varita sacar chispas.

Asombro en toda la sala 

Malfoy había puesto chispas rojas

Empate.

El  rostro de Emily demostraba cierta preocupación 

Albus Dumbledore estaba quieto. No había articulado ni una sola palabra durante todo el juicio

Remus Lupin solo miraba con admiración a aquella joven que era tan…. arriesgada como para desobedecer una orden del presidente del ministro. Pero luego se preocupo. ¿Qué haría aquella joven ahora que había empate?

Sirius estaba escuchando atentamente cada palabra que se decía. Había tenido esperanzas de se libre, pero desaparecieron por culpa de Malfoy

Emily solo miro rápidamente a su reloj

"Ya debería de haber llegado, porque se demora tanto ¬¬, la voy a matar cuando aparezca"

Emily se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos

- ¿y? que harás ahora Vigneaux – dijo Malfoy - hay empate, solo una persona puede decidir esto 

Todas las miradas se juntaron en una sola persona

Cornelius Fudge

- bueno – un poco nervioso – tome una decisión el Señor Pettig…….

Fudge no pudo continuar porque sorpresivamente una mujer había entrado de golpe

Nervios por toda la sala

Demonios

Había llegado ella

Y no estaba sola, su compañera Emily estaba aqu

Temor

Miedo 

Susto

Muchos de los Ministros estaban tiritando de miedo 

- ¡Nadie hace nada ni decide mientras yo no este presente! – grito la mujer decidida 

Aquella mujer le largos cabellos castaños claros  hasta sus caderas y ondulados en las puntas, sus ojos azules claros, brillaban con mucha intensidad

- Llegas tarde – dijo Emily – te estoy esperando hace rato- mientras apunta su reloj 

- lo siento, se me hizo tarde ^^ 

Algunos ministros miraban aterrados aquella escena. Las dos compañeras……sonriendo

Eso no era bueno

Nada de bueno

- ¿bien en que estaban?- pregunta con una normalidad impresionable mientras dejaba su maletín en el suelo y se apoyaba en la pared

Albus dejo salir una sonrisa. La estaba esperando hace rato.

Remus miraba confuso aquella escena. ¿Por qué todos estaban nerviosos por aquellas mujeres?. Simplemente no lo entendía

Sirius miro a la mujer que acababa de llegar. Su sonrisa expresaba mucha confianza. Demasiada para él.

- Estábamos votando por el caso de los Potter – contesto su compañera

- ah. Ya veo –  calmada mirando a la rata, perdón Peter.- ¿y que se a decidido?

- estábamos votando y se produjo un  empate ^^ - sonriendo maléficamente

- empate, eh? – sonriendo igual que su amiga

Mas Temor abundaba en la sala

- bueno, díganme los cargos hacia el señor Pettigrew – exigió a Fudge, caminado poniéndose al frente de la rata 

- es-este – nervioso – se-se le acuusa….

- Arggg! "_" – Dijo Emily molesta – si sigues así tardaremos hasta mañana. Los cargos son asesinato de los Potter – dijo mientras se sentaba y se cruzaba de piernas con mucha confianza en su rostro

- mmmm ya veo, bien y hay pruebas suficientes? – mientras miraba con cierto odio a Peter (n/a: quien no ¬¬)

- si, el a confesado que los entrego a Voldemort

- bien entonces esta decidido, es culpable – dijo calmadamente

- ¡no puedes hacer eso Smith!

Todos miraban a Malfoy.

Nadie se había atrevido a contradecir a Stephany Smith.

Stephany se dirigía con confianza y se puso delante de él, que se había levantado

- me estas contradiciendo? – lo desafía

- yo solo digo que no puedes decidir tu si es o no es culpable- dijo con un poco de …….miedo

Sirius y Remus no podían creer lo que veían. Malfoy con miedo. Dios, ya no sabían como reaccionar

- a no?, ¿y porque no puedo? ¿acaso no formo parte de este consejo?  - sonríe maliciosamente

- ehh, esste yyo – dijo nervioso

- no sabias lo que decías cierto? , bien para que te quedes mas tranquilo votare – levanto su dedo índice sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy a sus ojos plateados.

De su dedo aparecieron chispas verdes

Estaba decidido

Peter Pettigrew era considerado culpable

Y Sirius Black estaría Libre

- Bien creo que eso es todo no? – dijo Emily 

- Su castigo será el beso de la muerte y será llevado a Azkabam de por vida- luego Fudge mira a Sirius – en cuanto sal señor Black… se le considera inocente, caso cerrado

- ¿Qué? – dijo asombrada Stephany - ¿eso será todo? ¿así como así? ¿nada mas que eso?

Se podían ver miradas entre ministros confundidos

¿¡A que se refería?! 

Albus levanto una ceja, esta preocupado por la actitud de Stephany

Remus estaba en estado de shock

Y Sirius…..

Él no la entendía!. Primero lo defiende y luego lo consideraba culpable? Dios, adonde iría a parar ahora

Emily no creía lo que había dicho su amiga.

- a que te refieres Steph? – pregunto con un cierto tono de preocupación

- a que lo dejaran ir así como así – se pone al frente de Sirius, que tenia la cabeza agachada 

Sirius siente a alguien cerca

Olfateo el aire, olía a fresas 

Levanto la cara para encontrarse con la mirada de Stephany. Vio sus ojos azules claros que chocaban con  sus ojos azules oscuros

Se extraño cuando del rostro de Stephany salio una sonrisa juguetona

- sigo sin entenderte – dijo Emily la misma pregunta que tenían todos en el aula

- me extraña de ti Emy – la mira – díganme ministros, ¿Qué paso con las pertenencias de los Black?

Albus rápidamente capto la idea de Steph y sonrío un poco, el único que lo noto fue Remus

- pues están confiscados, claro - respondió Fudge

- exacto – luego se pone seria. Bastante seria – díganme, ¿¡DONDE PENSABAN QUE SE QUEDARIA SI NO PUEDE OCUPAR NI SU PROPIA CASA!?

Todos Tiritaban 

La habían echo enfadar

Además de no pensar en eso antes

- puessss – Fudge no sabia que responder en ese momento

- si??, te estoy esperando Ù_Ú 

- este…………. No lo habíamos pensado

- exacto, ¿ y bien? ¿Qué harán? Aparte………. – todas las miradas se fijaban en ella – falta el caso de la custodia del pequeño, por lo que yo se, Black es el padrino del pequeño

- no podemos dejar a Black con el pequeño Potter!- grito una voz

- y por que no? – contraataco Steph

Emily estaba preocupada

Esto no marchaba bien

Nada bien

Steph estaba peleando sola contra todo el ministro y ella no la podía ayudar

Dios. 

Kami

Ahora mas que nunca necesitaba un milagro


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

****

**"La ultima decisión"**

Stephany estaba en problemas.

Todo el Ministerio estaba en su contra, y mas encima se habían unido!

No habían esperanzas 

Pero una persona aun conservaba la calma

- no podemos dejar a Black con la custodia del pequeño Potter. No esta en condiciones de salud mental para tenerlo, ¡No sabemos que cosas le podría hacer! – dijo una voz masculina

- ¿y que les hace pensar que Black le hará daño al niño? – lo dijo con una sonrisa

Confusiones se reflejaban en mucho de los rostros de los ministros

-¿ustedes creen que le haría daño a el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos? – continuo – yo no lo creo posible – finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y miro a Sirius que también la miraba

- ¡esa es su opinión!- dijo rápidamente la misma voz de ante – no esta segura de que si o no le hará daño, no lo conoce y no sabe que tiene en la cabeza – dijo con repugnancia mirando a Sirius

- ¡lo dice como no fuera humano!, ¡como una basura, sin sentimientos! – exclamo furiosa Steph – aunque fuera un asesino despiadado, no lo mataría por el amor a uno de sus amigos! 

- pues no estamos seguros de eso – dijo calmada otra voz. Cornelius Fudge

- pero yo estoy en desacuerdo, exijo que se llegue a un acuerdo ahora! –grito desesperada

Emily veía como su amiga estaba perdiendo en control. No era normal en ella esa actitud.

 Se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por el tema de Black, era simplemente………curioso

Albus veía como una de aprendices de hace tiempo estaba peleando desesperada por sus derechos, tal cual como se los había enseñado el. 

Aunque la situación, ambiente estaba tenso, el se sentía orgulloso de ella

Remus miraba a Sirius, que no despejaba la mirada de aquella joven a la que llamaban Steph.

 Su mirada expresa sentimientos que Remus talvez nunca había visto en él.

 Eran sentimientos….extraños

Sirius no podía de dejar de mirarla.

Ella de nuevo lo estaba defendiendo

¿¡Quien entiende a esa mujer!? 

¿¡Primero lo defiende, luego se arrepiente, y de nuevo lo defiende!?

Insólita. Simplemente era Insólita

- haber…..- poniéndose una mano en el mentón- ……denme 5 minutos y le encuentro una solución a esto

Los ministros se sentaron y empezaron a pensar que planearía esta vez Stephany Smith para solucionar el problema

Stephany pensaba una infinidad de cosas que vagaban por su mente

¿Cómo haría para que Black estuviera con su ahijado?

No podía mandarlo con él por que no se sabía el estado mental de este

También el niño ya estaba a cuidado de unos parientes muggles de él y no sabia si estaba en buenas o malas manos all

Tenia que pensar rápido

La custodia del niño estaba en juego y algo que mas le gustaba eran los niños y no permitía que les hicieran daño

Pensó unos segundos

Una extravagante pero excelente idea le paso fuerzas por su mente

Pero tendría que………….. Dios eso seria más difícil de lo que pensaba, necesitaría ayuda

_"Emily"_

El nombre de su amigo se le vino inmediato a su cabeza dejando salir una mirada y sonrisa dirigida a ella

- lo tengo – dijo sin dejar de mirar a su amiga

Emily estaba aterrada por dentro

Su amiga estaba pensando en algo

Algo **NO** muy bueno

Se le notaba en la sonrisa que le había dirigido

Rayos, esperaba que no fuera peligroso

- tengo una solución a este problema – dijo poniéndose al frente de Sirius

- ¿y cual se supone que es? – dijo desafiante Malfoy. Estaba con mucha confianza en ese momento

- bien, primero el caso del Black – dijo calmada y se dio vuelta para quedar en frente de él, que no la dejaba de mirar – como ustedes dudan de su salud mental, se le hará un examen, en donde se ira observando su evolución durante 2 meses mínimo, si después de ese tiempo esta normal se le dará la custodia de Potter

- pero eso es muy poco tiempo!- reclamo un ministro

- pero es el suficiente par saber el estado del Señor Black – respondió normal – ahora, yo me haré cargo personalmente de ver el estado de este y finalmente en ese tiempo el pequeño Potter estará a cargo de otra persona, ¿Quién se ofrece para tener la custodia del pequeño?

Dudas se indagaban por poda la sala

Emily estaba dudosa

¿Aceptaba o no?

Pero el corazón la venció y decidió hacer lo mejor

- Yo me ofrezco a la custodia del pequeño Potter – dijo firme Emily

Ella no era muy buena cuidando niños, pero tendría que hacer un esfuerzo…….por su amiga

- bien esta todo listo, ¿Quién se opone? – pregunto a todo el ministerio

Nadie había dicho nada

Tenían que admitir que aquella solución era….buena

- bien, tomare eso como una mayoría absoluta a mi planteamiento – miro a Fudge con alegría - ¿Qué dice Señor Fudge?

- es un hecho, se hará lo planteado por la Señora Smith- Steph puso cara de enojo al oír, igual que Emily, el **"Señora"** cuando ella era 1 año menor que Emily - caso cerrado

Ministros empezaron a salir del aula rápidamente, no querían hablar ni menos discutir con aquellas dos mujeres

Albus se dirigió donde Sirius, al igual que Remus

- como estas Sirius? – pregunto Remus

- No muy bien- poniéndose una mano en la cabeza aun atada con la cadena – creo que me maree con tantas palabras y gritos – un rugido de estomago se hace presente en ese instante – esteeeee, creo que tengo un poco de hambre  - dijo apenado 

- bien, Remus, ¿podrías llevarlo a un lugar para comer? – dijo Albus y después miro a Sirius y una sonrisa salio de cara- claro, no sin antes asearlo

-por supuesto – dijo Remus devolviéndole la sonrisa – vamos Sirius

Mientras los dos hombres se iban a cambiar, Albus se dirigió a la dirección donde estaban sus dos más destacadas alumnas

- ¡Que se te paso por la mente!, ¡tu sabes perfectamente que no me gusta cuidar niños por que simplemente no se hacerlo! – gritaba Emily a su amiga que ponía una cara de tristeza

- pero, pero era lo único que se me vino a la cabeza! – dijo en tono de tristeza – no sabia que mas hacer!, ¡tu viste como se ponían en mi contra!, y bueno, la presión, tu sabes……

- NO, no se – dijo secamente

- es que estaba colapsando!! T_T – dijo mientras se abrazaba a sus brazos - ¿me perdonas? ^^

- lo pensare ¬¬

- gracias! ^^

- no he dicho que si te perdonado o no todavía, solo dije que lo pensare 

- pero te doy las gracias por adelantado ^^ - sonriéndole

- ok, entendí ¬¬U

- lamento interrumpirlas señoritas – dijo una voz detrás de ellas

- ALBUS!! – gritaron las dos felices y sonriendo

Albus era una de las pocas personas que las llamaba **"señoritas"**, **NO "señoras"**

- creo que estuvieron excelentes las dos, sin duda han mejorado, y sobretodo son invencibles, por lo que di cuenta, cuando están unidas – dijo alabándolas y devolviéndole la sonrisa 

- gracias – respondieron las dos

- bueno, las invito a tomar algo, ¿Qué les parece? – proponiéndoles

- por mi esta bien – respondió Emily

- lo siento, Albus, pero yo tengo que salir, Matthew me invito a salir a comer hoy – se disculpo Steph

- esta bien, supongo que una cita con tu novio es mejor que conmigo – dijo haciéndose sentir sentido

- OH Albus, sabes bien que eso no es cierto – dijo calmada – bueno, los dejo, en cualquier caso, solo llámenme, ok?

- de acuerdo – contesto Emily – ¿nos vamos?

- si 

- ahh Albus?, le podrías decir al Señor Black que lo espero aquí mañana? – pregunto Steph antes de irse

- si como quieras, yo se lo digo

- gracias, adiós – y se retiro de la aula

- bueno, antes de irnos quiero que conozcas a unas personas – dijo Albus

- ¿a quien?

- a los Señores Black y Lupin – dijo sonriendo

- bueno, como quieras ^^U

Tanto Albus Dumbledore como Emily Vigneaux tomaron camino a una cafetería que había cerca del ministerio. Según Albus se encontrarían all

Mientras tanto…en otro lugar

Remus había llevado a Sirius a un lugar del ministerio en donde podía elegir ropa adecuada, aparte de una buena ducha 

- Sirius!, creo que ya es suficiente no?- gritaba Remus

- NOOO!! – respondió adentro del baño – he estado sin bañarme durante 1 año y me pides que termine ahora?, ¿en tan poco tiempo?

- Sirius…… han pasado 30 minutos ¬¬U, ¿es suficiente, no?

- Mmmm tienes razón ^^ ya termine de ducharme, ahora a vestirme

- ahí se van otros 30 minutos mas ¬¬ - dijo cansado – Pero apurarte que nos tenemos que juntar con Dumbledore ….. – mira su reloj - ¡Ahora! ¡se nos hace tarde! ¡apurarte! _

- ya ya ya, calmate ¬¬, creo que necesitas un analgésico para lobos – dijo bromeando

- Sirius…… yo que tu me apuro sino quieres que te muerda ¬¬ – sonríe maliciosamente haciéndose ver los colmillos de este

- ok, solo déjame elegir la ropa y ya , ok?

- apurate…

Sirius estaba eligiendo rápidamente una túnica azul oscuro con una capa

- estoy listo, ¿contento? ¬¬U

- si y satisfecho ^_ ^


End file.
